Pelor
400 × 753 - obsidianportal.com Pelor is the God of the Sun in the pagan faith followed by most races. He is the most popular deity in the world, and is worshipped widely in almost all the races. His domain extends to the weather and warfare as well. His greatest role, however, is as King and Creator of the gods, and leader of the Divine Council. Mythology It is generally accepted that Pelor is not a god in the traditional sense, but rather is a being known as an Aenir, or Ancestor Spirit. There are only two Aenir known to exist, one being Pelor, the Lord of Light and Father-King to all gods. The other Aenir is called Kuthian, The Adversary, and Demonspawner. Many religions and sects have different versions of the story of their relationship before the mortal races, but all that can be said for sure today is that the two are enemies. The Great Seers of the Nalbadeisan Empire confirmed during their Spirit Walk that at the beggining of creation, the two were the only beings on Libra. How they got there is a matter for philisophical debate to this day, but the following is known for a fact. Both were in a deep sleep, but Pelor awakened first. He shaped Libra in the way was pleasing to him, only to find that there was no one else to enjoy his creation. He created the plane of Celestia to serve as his home, and his great hall on this plane was called Amahu. Some say that Amahu is a mirror of the Hall of the Aenir, as is told of in the Sylvan creation myths. From here, Pelor began the Great Work of creating the first god, one day to be called Moradin. Moradin would inherrit Pelor's love of crafting, but he loved crafting not other beings, but objects out of stone and metal. The second god to be created by Pelor was Correlion Lathrian, Lord of the Wood. Many other deites would follow, and together, they would drive the now awakened Kuthian from Libra. Amahu now enjoyed a time of unrivaled peace, and Correlion took the time to begin the crafting of his own race. The gods would have to band together again, however, as Kuthian was attempting to create his own race of gods in his plane of The Abyss. The gods destroyed the Fortress of Dis on the 666th level of the Abyss, just in time to stop the spark of Divinity to be given to these beings. Still powerful, but not gods, The Demon Lords and Dukes of Hell were exiled to their own levels of the Abyss, and sealed there. Recorded History While all that was told above is knowlege given to us by the Gods, very little of can actually be verified, and most races have a different version of events in the Time before Time. However, Pelor has had a significant impact on events throughout recorded history. The first major event that Pelor participated in was the breakup of the Draconic Council, and the First Great Dragon War, in which he mediated the peace treaty between the Chromatic Dragons, led by the goddess Tiamat, and the Metallic Dragons, led by the god Bahamut. It is said that he was so distressed about seeing two of his children fighting, (especially those who were once close friends) that his hair turned white. This was near the end of the height of Amahu's power, and one by one, many gods turned against their creator, and went to Kuthian for power, all with their own reasons, and all thinking them to be right. War was around the corner, and nothing any Divine Being could do could stop it. Mortal races had been living on Libra for almost 6000 years at this point, and they thought they were ready for a Divine Conflict. They were wrong. In the end, the gods Lolth, Hextor, Erythnul, Drendari, Mormo, Kurtulmak, Vangral, Tiamat, Gaurak, Grumnsh and the ascended demon lord Nerull, sided with Kuthian against their father, along with the armies of the Demonic Princes. Corellion, Moradin, Yondalla, Ehlonna, Fharlanghn, Garl Glittergold, Heironeous, Kord, and Olidramma, sided with Pelor. Obad-Hai, Wee-Jas, Boccob, Amojun, and Vecna remained neutral, not caring about the result of the conflict. The conflict burned Amahu to the ground, shattered the gates of Hell, and turned Libra into a barren wasteland. Whole civilizations were wiped out as gods changed the landscape to suit their needs. The races chose sides as well, and millions died in earthly battles as well. Disease swept the land, adding to the death toll. Those who fought, died. Those who hid, at least had chance.The Kuthianic Wars were the most brutal wars ever fought. It is estimated that 8 out of every 10 living creatures died during this conflict. Many gods, including Micheal and Orpheus on Pelor's side, were killed, some of which are lost to records. Amahu eventually became a battlefield between Kuthian himself, and Pelor. Pelor was greviously injured, and it seemed that all was lost. The kingdom of the gods was burning around them. But when all seemed darkest, Pelor used his own divine life essence as a weapon against Kuthian, weakening the God of the Sun to the level of a mere god, but suceeding in sealing Kuthian away within a magical human artifact called the Voidgem. The Gods were, in the end, victorious, but at a price. After the war, Pelor has withdrawn from the annals of history, only rarely empowering champions or giving revelations. Dates- Great Dragon War, 1441-1432 P.W The Divine War, 901 P.W- 0 D.E